


careful affairs of longing

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [20]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: 1960s, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff and Angst, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: They can never look too long, at least not they way both would like.





	careful affairs of longing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February for prompt 20.longing glance from [this prompt list.](http://lingeringmirth.tumblr.com/post/170941293187/femslash-february-prompt-list)
> 
> Also, if series 7 doesn't have more delia/patsy or air here soon I might cry.

Too often, glances are all they have, all they ever had. Covert, careful affairs of longing, never too long so the wrong person didn’t see, but daringly long enough so the being glanced at, does.

Patsy laments that they don’t live in a better world, because even when she  _ isn’t  _ as open and free about her love even in places where they could love openly, it doesn’t mean that she thinks herself as sick or twisted, as inherently  _ wrong  _ just because of who she loves. She daydreams of a world where she would be allowed to look at Delia with adoring eyes for as long as she would wish and no-one would bat an eye. A world of hand-holding, maybe even small pecks on the cheek, or a daring one at the lips, for all the world to see and not judge, to see love as love and not as wrong because it might be a little different.

But at least Delia is there for her in the now and she can be there for Delia when precious moments of togetherness are found and seized. When comfort is whispered in hidden-away corners, kisses shared behind shut doors, carnal love behind lock and key, love never to be spoken of even to their closest friends.

And, eventually, there comes a time when they can look as much as they like, even hold hands, and Delia is still as lovely as ever to Patsy’s old eyes.


End file.
